Talk:Praetorian
"teleport" This is weird, listen, 'but don't read the in-game codex regarding praetorians, he will say something about them "teleporting" around the battlefield. Trivia material, maybe? :OO 08:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) SSV Normandy SR-2? How can it have the title "SSV" if it is no longer an Alliance vessel? Isn't this incorrect? --Oblivion nerd 23:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :It shouldn't--Effectofthemassvariety 23:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's correct now.--Effectofthemassvariety 23:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone else seen the Praetorian performing his Death Choir attack twice? It did so after being heavily damaged by M-920 Cain during the mission on the Collector ship.Harbinger265 03:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : I was thinking the same thing a few weeks ago playing on Normal difficulty because I'd only ever see it do two without hitting it with heavy weapons. However, I just finished Horizon on hardcore as a Sentinel (my hands are still shaking just thinking about it!) and the Praetorian did three Death Choir attacks with Shepard and Miranda using only Warp (Shepard level 3, Miranda level 2), no guns except squadmates, no heavy weapons. On a previous playthrough as a Soldier (hardcore) on the Collector Ship it did three Death Choir attacks, even after I was able to get off 3 or 4 shots with the Widow before it did its first Death Choir. The article states that it does the attack after is loses 3/4, 1/2, and 1/4 of its armor and in the Soldier Class Specific tactic it says the Cain will leave the Praetorian with 25% armor. Maybe your Cain took it to below 1/2 so it could do only one.--Sdpens 00:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Husk or Collector? The Praetorian is described as a type of collector, while the Scion is described as a type of Husk, yet they're both created by fused Husks. Is either of these an error, or am I way off base here? Nosferatu13X 19:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to gave to say 'yes' to the way off-base part. Preatorians are described as 'Collector construction's, i.e. not themselves Collectors, but built ''by the Collectors. SpartHawg948 19:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Understood. In fact, I just checked the Codex. Scions are listed under the subcategory of Husks, while Praetorians aren't. Just wanted to double-check on that. --Nosferatu13X 20:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Mass Effect 2 art book says they're a hybrid of Collector DNA and human heads, so both, I'd say. TheWarmaster 08:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Blue Screen while fighting praetorian Is it just me or does the game crash while fighting praetorian? It occurs to me whenever I face praetorian (Horizon/Collector Ship) I get blue screen error. I have a suspicion that the bluish laser attack it uses can cause the error/crash but I am not sure. Has this happened to anyone? :A. This is probably a problem with your computer hardware/diver, that's what BSODs usually are. :B. What does that have to do with the article? Talk pages are for discussing the content of the article. Technical issues etc. belong in the Forum or in a Blog post. JakePT 13:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Collector General similarity Why isn't it mentioned in the article that Praetorians are almost identical in appearance to the Collector General? SpongueBob 03:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's a subjective visual comparison to say the least. Last time I checked, the general doesn't have a lot of skulls in its mouth. That also wouldn't be trivia either. Lancer1289 03:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Will these things be in Mass Effect 3? That would awesome if they are. --Stabber ApSig 20:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know. If we did, it would be noted in the article. Lancer1289 20:10, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Similarities to Reaper Destroyer Anybody noticed how they look a bit like Destroyers? Maybe should be noted in Trivia? Leon S. Kennedy '''AKA Shepard 18:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Special Instant kill: Mass effect 3 I have recently witness a praetorian snap a krogen's back during multiplayer. Can anyone confirm this is a "specialist instant kill animation" or glitch in the animation?-- 17:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Praetorian Missile Attack I haven't found any infos regarding this rarely used attack. Can someone provide more information about it? The one thing I can say about it, is that the missiles count about 6 and seem to deal increased shield (barrier?) damage, though still being deadly once this protection is downed. I also can't remember having seen it in single player... THEINFERNALVerjigorm (talk) 14:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Single player praetorian?? As for the missiles, I have rarely seen them, praetorians usually fire their twin beams.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 14:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :this only happends with a Possessed Praetorian.--TW6464 (talk) 15:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ME 3 Multiplayer Tactics Why is this constantly deleted? Try it on your own, it's true. : "A Praetorian will activate a "Bubble shield" when a power hits it while it hovers, during this time it gain a damage reduction bonus and immunity to powers (possibly some will ignore this) this is similar in terms of the phantoms "bubble Shield" and is recommended to only shoot guns at it while it is hovering." :"Defensive Praetorians have a very high amount of armor and a sizeable barrier. Being an armored enemy, they cannot be grabbed for an insta-kill. Every so often, they will put up a spherical barrier that greatly reduces the power damage a Praetorian takes, although it doesn't seem to nullify it completely. Weapon damage seems to be far less affected by this power. They are surprisingly mobile enemies, hovering a few feet above the ground to move quickly across open terrain. A Praetorian has to land before attacking; however they do so very quickly." Everything that you wrote is already mentioned in the second section of the description. Lksdjf (talk) 11:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Also, that's terrible grammar. Lksdjf (talk) 11:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the grammar, it wasn't me, I just came here through the official ME MP forum. I hope you agree with the small change in your mentioned section. And excuse my grammar, too, I'm not a native speaker of the english tounge. That's fine if you're not a native speaker, but try to get it as close to proper English as you can. Simpler words will help when you're editing. When it's as messy as the edit that I undid, it becomes easier to undo it, as opposed to correcting the edit. Also, I still do not agree with the edit. I still can't see anything that isn't already in that section that I pasted. Lksdjf (talk) 01:34, December 22, 2012 (UTC) There's a massive difference between "every so often" -- which implies periodicity, sheer randomness, or simply inexplicable mechanics -- and "when a power hits it while it hovers". The latter has obvious tactical implications that the former does not, such as iwaiting until it stops hovering/i if your team is power-heavy or if your power would have done far too weak damage to impose the resulting penalty. 04:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC)anon. Search Searching "praetorian" comes up with "no matches found". I had to find this page using google. Dracorat (talk) 19:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Search seems to be working correctly now. This article was the top result for "praetorian". It could have been a temporary glitch. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Confirmed - it's fine now. Thanks! Dracorat (talk) 22:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC)